She Doesn't Notice You
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Kiko, fan-made daughter of Canada and Japan, is relly popular becuse shes a cheerleader. Kyle (fan-made character) has a crush on her but is the local skater/emo of the school She never notices him until Alec (fanmade) her brothers boyfriend, brings Kyle over to finaly get the crush spinning to relationship...but...kiko's in a relation ship with Demitri...their next door neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of their characters, but the featured fanfic is written for a fan, who uses hers, as well as my own, oc's. Romania (Demitri), is an official Hetalia character._

_Gangdam-style characters:  
_

_Tsukiko (Kiko) Honda_

_Kito Honda_

_xxxIggyxFangxxx characters:_

_Kyle Luicus _

_Alec Kirkland_

_Fanfic made for love-child-tokyo/gangdam-style at dA. _

_Warning: Using oc's from Hetalia. If you don't mind, read. If you do, please do NOT read. This is for your convenience. There is also cursing (kind of minor), multiple P.O.V.'s, and lots and lots of yaoi. Please enjoy _

_(*__・__ω__・__)__ﾉ __*arigato goizaimasu ~ *_

Chapter 1: He's Cute

Kyle P.O.V.

It was nearing the end of the spring semester of Gakuen Hetalia High, prestigious in it's amazing rate of success and gratiffying stutends. Most of the people that go here, well, pretty much _everyone _that goes here, reperesents a place. A country, a city, a town, a capital. The teachers are previous students that used to go here. An example, Arthur Kirkland, graduating top of his class in earlier days, was a literary and English professor for the smarter kids. He represents the United Kingdom. I didn't understand this at all when I first got here. It's...kind of expected, I guess. My adoptive father, Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), and my adoptive mother Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), wanted me to go to this school because: a. no other one would accept me with my attitude – despite my excellent GPA – and b. my record for causing some trouble.

So yeah...here I am. 17 years of age, rebel rousing, skater boy type, smartass Kyle Luicus...or Kyle Oxenstierna...Yeah, I can't imagine having that last name either.

"Jeez...if this place was any bigger you'd need a moped or something to get to your classes..."

I threw down my skateboard with a loud clatter and picked up my bag, boarding over to the front entrance. Yeah, you'll get some stares if you looked like me..especially with this damned pink eye of mine that gathers more attention than my other eye covered with peek-a-boo bangs that's somehow green.

Yes, I skated to my locker, and yes, i received quite a few dissaproving glances from the teachers, speciffically Kiku Honda, the culinary teacher we have here. When I got to my locker, I wasn't all too surprised to feel the damn near school's population breathing down my back. Granted, can't be mad if pretty hot girls are staring at you with glittery eyes...but that all goes South when their boyfriends are giving you hostile looks.

"You must be new," someone said behind me. I knew it was a girl, from the lightness of the voice, but when I turned around...I wasn't expecting to see this.

First, I thought it was ...but it was a girl's voice and the person had what seemed like size F bra size – the buttons were straining too – and her hair was quite a bit longer, about to her waist. Her eyes were a odd color of purple, skin pretty light, but I could tell she was Japanese. After I didn't answer, and was gawking at her rack, she asked me again;

"You're new here, right?" A hand adjusted from an arm full of textbooks and extended to mine, folded up in my armpits. "Tsukiko Honda." she said with finality. That smile, oh jeez. It was adorable. Like a noob, I didn't take the hand until a few minutes passed.  
"The...names Kyle...Kyle Luicus..." I managed to speak.

She looked surpirsed.

"Berwald's son...how interesting...I didn't expect you to be so – "

A thousand things passed through my mind. Handsome, charming, stunning, sexy, good looking; yeah, it varied. But then she said;

"Cute,"

"...Cute...you...think I'm cute...?"

She smiled and nodded like it was the most simple thing in the world. My ego burst into flames. An arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders. I looked to see where the extra unwanted limb came from. He was a little taller than both of us, with dirty blonde hair and..._blood...red eyes?_...I arched an eyebrow.

"Bună dimineața." he said with a nod in my direction, and a kiss to Tsukiko's cheek. „Who do we have here? A...new student...perhanps?"

Tsukiko giggled cutely when he kissed her. That kind of annoyed me. Clearly the man was...older...than we both were...a teacher, possibly?

"Kyle Luicus, he said his name was. Berwald's son," Tsukiko answered, smiling at me all the while. "We were just introducing yourself...maybe you should do the same."

"Of course, of course, excuse my rudeness. I am Demitri, you can just call me that,"

That thick accent already told me he was a country along with that presence.

"I don't mean to be frank or anything, but...aren't you a little too old to have a girl so young off your arm like you do? That's kind of pedofilish, don't you think...Demitri?"

A couple of students stopped and looked at me as if I was insane. I dunno, maybe I was. Or maybe I was sane enough to realize some old guy was hitting on this sexy chick that could be with someone much hotter, and well...younger..? A surge of anger passed through me, and those eyes penetrated my soul.

"That was quite rude, don't you think?" he asked, gripping my jacket tight.

"I was only speaking the truth..." I looked away, prepared to get completely beaten up, and she stepped in.

"Demitri, let him down. He is telling the truth...you shouldn't hurt him..." her hand was latched around his, skin making a grinding motion. _She's really strong..._

I was set down almost immediately as she spoke. The two stared at each other, heated battle. Then, thank goodness, the bell rang, and students filtered into the different classrooms.

"...I...suppose you are right..." he left, giving one last seared stare at me before he turned the corner. Tsukiko sight in relief, shaking her head.

"Kyle...you had watch your back around here..." She left, skirt twirling around, and walked away with a group of girls that had been waiting for her. I waited no time, grabbed my stuff from my locker, and went to my class.

Tsukiko P.O.V.

"_Draw a circle, that's the Earth"  
"Draw a circle, that's the Earth"_

"_Draw a circle, that's the Earth"_

"_We are Hetalia!"_

"_U.N.I.T.E.!" _

I watched the girls from standby, nodding in slight aproval and a bit distaste at the corniness of the cheer. But hey, for where we were at, it was pretty good. I clapped my hands together after they finished with their pyramid.

"That was great! Break for about 5 more minutes, then we'll do it again, and afterwards we'll go to lunch."

"Okay!" they all responded.

I patted my skirt a couple of times and took a few swigs of water, gazing around the field. Across the lawn my brother, Kito Honda, and his friends, were playing a football game. His boyfriend, Alec Kirkland, getting the better of him at some times, was finally tackled and now...they were...

" ~sigh~ Take it in the locker room!" I called to the two having a makeout session in the middle of the field for the world to see.

"Sorry!" they both called back and hurried into the boy's locker room, Kito carrying Alec bridal style with a pack of wile fangirls trailing after them.

The girls were stretching and talking about the new up and ups of school. Normal discussion.

"Hey, you know that new guy that just transferred here today?...What was his name...Kyle something..."

"Luicus," I finished for her, sitting down next to them all.

"Right!...Weren't you talking to him in the hallway? What's he like? Is he cool, is he really really sexy and cute?!"

I gave a short, awkward laugh.

"He is cute, I'll admit that. But he's also kind of scrawny...really...twinkish," I finished.

The girls shook their heads in disaproval, some rolling their eyes at me.

"...What?!" I yelled.

"Kiko, you really need to get your eyes checked. He was eyeing you, filling you up and down. Totally flirting, and you just...called him cute?"

"That must've been a blow right to the balls,"

They all nodded in agreement of my obliviousness. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"No he wasn't. He was probably just acknowledging me...besides, I have Demitri, and he is all I need,"  
I stood up again, putting the whistle back over my shoulers.

"B..but he's hot!"

"No more buts!..now hurry so we can finish up our practice,"

Groaning and mumbling, they all stood and got their pom poms back in order, going to their positions and yelled excessive chants and power shouts, parading around and doing cartwheels and such. Around the second time they started up, I joined them. About ten minutes later, it was time for lunch, and we all rounded up our food and went to find a place in the lunchroom.

The cliques sat together in their tables, not paying minds eye to the others. I scanned the room, and pretty much found Kyle immediately. He was wearing a black beanie that pushed his hair perfectly down his face, which I will admit, is near flawlwess. He wore black RUDE skinny jeans held up by a blue and black studded belt, a Front Line Assembly shirt with The Covenant splayed on the front in magnificent lining. He was messing with his labret piercing, sucking on it-

I shook my head and hit my cheeks.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Kiko," I warned myself. I gathered some asian food onto my plate and payed for it, sitting next to my friends.

Right when I sat down, a pair of hands covered my eyes. I smiled a little and turned around.

"You weren't supposed to look," he scolded, smiling down at me, arm around Alecs' shoulder. They were a cute couple...very cute..._yaoi..._

"How are you, Kiko?" Alec asked, smiling that always warm smile at me. Kito might've caught me, because his hold tightened pretty drastically around the smaller boy.

"Good." I made room for them both. Kito sat down closest to me, but Alec stayed standing.

"..What's wrong?" Kito asked him.

Alec shrugged and nodded to his other friends that were motioning him over. Kito nodded, understanding. Kito was a popular jock and...well, Alec was with the skaters. Alec left to go sit with the others in his crowd. I watched them from the corner of my eye. Kyle greeted him with a highfive and even made room for them to sit together, despite the tightness at the table. Kito's fingers thumped the table hard as he watched. _Ah, yes. Jealousy is a bitch._

"Are you ok?" I asked Kito, who nodded absentmindedly, still watching the skater table. Alec's shoulders tensed and he turned to give a small wink to Kito. That sated him for a while, and he turned back around smiling like his usual self.

"What do you think about the new kid?" he asked me. I knew he was fishing for details, just incase Kyle happened to be gay, which I doubt he is from how many times I caught him looking at my chest whenever he got the chance.

"He's...I don't really know, actually. I've only talked to him once, and it was really just a "hi, welcome to the school" type deal..." I shrugged and ate. Kito's expression switched to interest. He took a couple more not-so-sneaky looks back at the table. I sighed.

"If you're that worried, then you should sit over there too, and keep an eye on him," I muttered.

"No...I...I trust him enough no to do anything..." he much effort, he turned around, and forced himself to eat his food. I shook my head which must have been for the hundreth time that day.

Demitri's P.O.V.

Sitting with the other staff in the lunch room was a bit of a bore. My friend, Nikola (Bulgaria), was the only brief entertainment. Really I wanted to be with Kiko, but, the school doesn't tolerate teacher/student dating, so we have to keep it quiet so that suspicion isn't raised.

"Your stepson is quite interesting," Arthur stated, drinking some tea and eating lunch. It must have been about the thousandth time I've heard Berwald and Toni getting gratification from their son.

"Yeah! He kicks some major ass in sports, too! Might give your kid a run for his money, Mattie," Alfried said between bites of his burger.

Mattie tried not to look irritated, but I could tell he was offended by the statement. Same with Kiku. Arthur shook his head and looked back to the others.

"He is a joy to have in class. He has so many interesting things to say. Why have you not brought him to be introduced?"

Berwald and Toni exchanged glimpses to one another before turning they're eyes back to everyone else.

"Well...you see...Kyle doesn't have the best of attitudes, especially when dealing with new settings. He had to change schools constantly because he would get into fights at school and wouldn't attend his classes...though he was still passing all of them with a "B" or higher...which was...interesting..."

Toni was fiddling with his sandwich, looking back from me, to Kyle, to Berwald, who had a look of distaste but also wonder at the mention of his adoptive sons name.

"I could talk to him about staying on topic in school...if you like...?" I asked, not really wanting to, but there was something interesting about the boy, but I just didn't know what it was. And it was itching me to find out.

Berwald looked surprised at my offer, though didn't downright deny it. Toni, on the other hand, looked overjoyed.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you!"

Some of the other nations smiled weakly and timidly, probably thinking of many others other than I that would be much better suited to handling a teenager. Though, since none spoke out, I was handling the boy.

Nikola gave me a look, asking, "what are you up to?" I could only smirk down at him to give a clear answer. Of which, he returned with a scarlet blush. Waving goodbye, I dumped my trash in the garbage, and left to prepare for when class would start up again.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"I can't get a break while i'm here. Ever since I got to this place, people have been giving me death glares. I mean, come on, what's up with that?"

The others around the table shrugged, looking around. They could feel kind of what I was feeling, but most of them were already used to it. A good friend I've made, he said his name was...Alec Kirkland, Arthur's and Alfred's son. I...thought he was a girl at first because of his body. But, his Faded blue skinny jeans, the 30H!3 shirt, and the snake bites gave it away. I made room for him because he'd been so nice to me in class. Even let me sit with him when no one else would. So, yeah...pretty cool kid. The only downer was his boyfriend that kept looking over like he was going to butcher me...he's doing it again.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you..." Alec said reassuringly. He turned around and gave what looked like a wink to the Japanese boy. He looked so much like Tsukiko that I thought it was her for a second. After that, the Japanese boy turned around and ate.

"That's Kito Honda, Alecs' boyfriend. He's Kiko's sister, the one you were talking to a couple of hours ago when you first got here," Another look-a-like of Alec told me.

"Ugh, don't even remind me of her name..." I was still brooding over just being "cute".

The group at the table started laughing. Stuff circulates fast at this school. No doubt everyone heard about me, Kiko, and ...this Demitri, pedophile, dude, that has it out for me. Speaking of him...

"Is he still looking at me?" I asked.

The table turned to look for me. A few seconds later, they nodded.

"Yeah, he still is. What did you do to make him look at you like that?" Alec asked.

I shrugged and sipped my pepsi.

"Nothing. Just called him an old dude, pedo. Don't see why he'd be ma-...what?"

Yep, more of those condescending looks that just read off, "You jackass" if you looked close enough.

"Ok...Ok I get it, it was a stupid thing for me to do..." I played with my lip peircing, looking over at Kiko. We caught eyes for a few seconds before she looked away from me, fast.

A couple of the guys patted my shoulders, and the girls side hugged me.

"Don't worry, Kyle. You aren't just cute. You're sweet, too. And when she sees that, she'll come to your side. Just you watch." Alec promised.

As weird as it was to hear that come out of a guys mouth, and I swear I must've been blushing up some kind of storm, either from what he said or the multiple stares from all sides I was getting, especially from..._ugh, he's looking at me again. I'm not going to touch your boyfriend! ..._Kito...this...day's been...really crappy.

END

_Hey, so that's the first chapter I finished. I really hope it was ok. And I hope that the characters were in character enough. _

_Bună dimineața.- good morning _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, guys. This is chapter 2...**_

_**A/N: yaoi mentioning, sexist comments from characters, and etc of stuff where if you're sensitive,**_

_**tune away nowwww. Use of oc's and the pairing up of characters with said oc's. **_

_****__(*__****__・__****__ω__****__・__****__)__****__ﾉ __****__*arigato goizaimasu ~ *_

_Chapter 2: Show some respect_

_Kyle's P.O.V._

_ If the already uncomfortable lunch could have gotten any worse, it luckily didn't. After I sped away and knocked down a couple of students, I chanced a look back and saw that the creepy teacher wasn't looking at me anymoer, that Kiko was off with her cheerleading friends, probably going to class, and that my new friend was being pulled away to god knows where by his boyfriend._

_"Avoided that land slide," I muttered to myself. I eventually slowed down and walked at a regular pace towrads the last two of my classes. When I walked in, all the chatter went down, and I felt about the same amount of eyes on me as I had in the lunchroom. I sighed, set down my things, and did my best to ignore them. _

_ The chair behind me screeched and I turned to look, seeing one of the other skaters that was at my table give me a serious expression. _

_"...Now what, are you gonna stare me down too?" I asked snarkly. The boy shook his head. "Then what?" _

"I wanted to tell you to be careful around Demitri," he nodded to the teacher at the front of the class, who..._Oh gog, why the hell..._

The guy looked over at the two of us and smirked when he got to me. A shiver shot up my spine.

"Is he always this freaky?"  
"Only to the people he finds a challenge...but listen, I wanted to ask you something about Tsukiko."

I was slightly interested in what he had to say, just because I'd like to know more about the cheerleader, too.

"Shoot," I spoke, opening up my text book when the bell rang.

"Well, some of the guys on the sports team are giving us some hell lately, we don't know why. But I think it's beause she's giving our members of the gorup attention. They say that they'll keep it on the down low if we do them...a favor...of sorts," he looked uncomfortable with the subject.

I raised an eyebrow, very concerned

"They want us to...steal some of her underwear,"

"Tch, well what does that have to do with me?"  
"...None of us could ever get any closer than you are right now to her, so -"

I raised my hand to shush him and shook my head.

"Close? I hardly know the girl, she only called me cute, and it was cute. Only cute, not sexy, not hot, not handsom, or attractive. Just cute. You think a "cute" guy could get close to someone like her. No way,"

Baffled? Maybe. Shocked? Not too much. I was most suprirsed that he or anyone else thought that I would be able to steal underwear. A loud _thwack _on my desk that brought both of us back at attention. Demitri was now standing right over top of us. The devil would have been a much more welcome image than this guy.

"After school, in my office..." he turned and walked back to his desk continuing to read the book for our assignment, or at least I would assume.

"Nice," I muttered under my breath, flipping to the designated page. "First day and I might as well bury myself under some gravel."

"Look at the brightside. When you get her underwear we won't be bothered again," he smiled, and I frowned.

After class and getting hounded both by Mr. Sexual harassment panda and a constant nagging guy behind my back, I ended up with two detentions, and accepting stealing some girls, that I like, underwear.

"This'll be interesting," I closed my locker door and ran into someone instantly. I looked up. It was Demitri again. "...sorry, didn't see you there," I started walkinga way and was instantly pulled back and damn near slammed into the lockers. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Please stay, I would like to discuss something with you," he smiled, but it was colder than anything I'd ever felt.

"Look, I have to get to my class," I insisted, struggling to get away.

"I'll write you a hall pass," he retorted.

"But I have a project,"

"On your first day?"

After mentally slapping myself I just crossed my arms and accepted fate.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"To talk to you about what you and your...friend, were discussing in my class,"  
"Eavesdropping in our conversations?" I teased. He glared.

"Mr. Luicus, Miss Honda and I are dating, and I would like it if you would stay very far away from her...as in do not go anywhere near her...do I make myself clear?"  
"Not really, but nice job trying." I pat his shoulder and went to my last class of the day.

Kiko's P.O.V.

During my last class of the day I kept feeling eyes on me, but whenever I turned around to check it out, everyone was doing their test or their homework. At the time I assumed it was just me being paranoid, but it shouldn't have lasted that long. When the bell rang, and I walked out to the cheerleading team to talk to them about our game later in the week, it was still there. Even when I was in the girl's lockeroom.

"...Ok, keep this in secrecy...promise?" I asked, glancing around. No one was there but us, from what I could tell. Most of everyone usually went home around this time...

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" the co-captain asked me.

"Well...every since 6th period, I've felt like I was being watched...and not in a 'oh, people are looking at me' way, but...a someone's watching me, way. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Some of the other cheerleaders rolled their eyes at me and continued putting their stuff away.

"You get stalkers all the time, Kiko, and normally they're upfront when they can't 'wait' any longer," one said.

"Yeah, but remember the other one she had during freshman year? He jumped off the freaking school roof..."

I shivered at remembering it. I still had nightmares about it.

"Why don't you just tell Demitri, you know he'd do anything and everything for his darling Tsukiko~" the co-captain jarred. The others laughed, I could help but smile.

"No, I don't think it's something he has to get involved in,"

"...Well, if you say so. We're gonna go home, so, see you at school tomorrow?" they waved and headed to the door. I nodded.

"Yeah. Ok, bye,"

I worked faster to load up all my stuff, afraid that someone would come out of nowhere. And since the school was so old, it would make these creaking noises like a haunted house.

"...shit," I muttered, looking around fast. I dropped one of my lipstcks and it rolled underneath the lockers to the other side.

I rushed after it, of course, but a loud banging from above made me stop dead in my tracks. I looked around. No one was there. When I finally got up the courage to turn the corner, the covering for the air vents was completely busted and on the floor. Almost immediately after the discovery, tapping like footsteps was behind me. I turned, it stopped. There was a dark corner in the lockeroom that the janitor never fixed. But it was clear enough that I could see a figure there. It was tall, obviously a male with the build. The thing that caught me off guard were the eyes that peirced through the darkness like a deers eyes in the night. One was a somber green, the other was a striking pink. I screamed and started throwing stuff in his general direction. He ran off, escaping through the fire security door. I wanted to follow him, but decided not to. I went to where he was standing and saw

There on the floor, was a pile of girls panties. I blushed hard and looked up at the door again.

"P-panty theif?...wait" I picked a pair, and then another, and another. All of them were mine... "what the hell?!"

Thumping sounds like a stampede raced towards the door from the entrance to the lockeroom. In a few more seconds I was surrounded by the almost every member of our many sports teams, along with my brother and his boyfriend.

"What happened?!" Kito asked, holding my shoulders. "are you ok? You screamed, we thought you were being attacked." while speaking and asking me questions, he continued to search me, as if looking for any bruising.  
"I-I'm fine, I just...someone was in the lockeroom, and I got scared, that's all...I'm fine now,"

"Did you get a good look at him?" the coach asked.

"No...but I he was really tall...and his eyes...one was...a really mossy green and the other was a sugary pink." After I said that, about two or three people flinched and looked off somewhere else. I noticed Alec was one of them. "do any of you...know anyone fitting that description?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads, no, the three other boys making a faster motion. I was curious, but didn't press the issue. None of them had those kinds of eyes, and I'm certain they were in practice...besides, they wouldn't lie to me...right?

"Well, now that we know that you're ok, we're going to go back to practice...this time run to us if something happens again, ok?" the coach left the room as well as everyone else.

"...Seriously, don't hesitate," Kito said with finality and followed, holding onto Alec, no doubt worried.

But what I was more worried about, was that those three knew something...and they didn't say anything about it...

Kyle's P.O.V.

Ok, I was finally suckered into going through the air ducts to get to the girls lockeroom, but the instructions on how to get there were ridiculous. Not hard, but not enough to follow. All there were were lines looping around everywhere. So, when I finally got there, everyone was leaving. Except for Kiko. I didn't know if I should go or not, but regardless of my choice, the bars covering the vent wouldn't budge. They'd been previously busted by other male students that decided to steal underwear, and were caught and expelled..._not a good thing to think about..._I started undoing the screws, trying to keep it as quiet as I possibly could. Which worked. But, it fell, and I had to do just about everything not to let it clatter and not to go down too hard.

The plan backfired, as Murphy's law predicts, that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. And I just so happened to be in the perfect center point, for everything to just go straight to hell and back. Something rolled under the lockers towards me, and afterwards, footsteps followed. There wasn't any direction I could go that'd be best for me so I just ran to the other side of where she was coming from. She haulted, and I saw her look around. She probably heard my footsteps. And, I was not gonna stop to really see. But, I had to feel around at a random dark part of the locker rooms. And by that time, when I found the exit, I could see her only a couple of feet away from me.

She was gaping, and for a while I stood like a fish, thinking she could see my face. But, it became apparent that she couldn't or else she'd probably should something like, 'it's the cute guy! '...Ok, not really but, you get the point. Anyway, the minute she screamed, I just dropped all the stuff I had and ran for dear life. Sissy move, but sissy is better than getting beat up by jocks, so, hey. I headed home, and didn't look back.

A couple of the people from the skater group were outside on the lawn closest to the road. I got up to them, and just shook my head in apology.

"Where's the underwear, dude?" One asked. The others looked expectant.

"I...dropped all of them." no use in lying...

"...Wait, why did you drop them!?" he yelled.

"She almost caught me! And I didn't wanna get beat up by the sports team-"

"Take one for the team!"

"...Take one for the..." I waved my hand and picked up my bag, leaving the school grounds. "you take one for the team, you're the ones that wanted it, not me."

General P.O.V.

(couple of hours afterwards)

Kiko headed downstairs to open up the front door after ordering pizza. Kito and a couple of his friends were inside the family room playing a couple of video games while waiting. Kiko got the money ready, and opened the door, and was surprised to find Demitiri standing on her front doorstep, smiling down at her, holding a bouquet of black, white, and red roses. After accepting them warmly, she beckoned for Demitri to come inside and started filling up a vase with water.

"A surprise visit?" she asked, holding the bottom of the flower holder.

"Not really a surprise, but a checkup. I wanted to make sure that you were doing alright. I...heard about the underwear theif encounter and wanted to make sure that you were ok."

She smiled and cut the stems off the roses, plucking them into the amphura, setting it on the table.

"That was nice of you to come over from so far. I'm doing a lot better, it was just initial shock...sit down?" She made a fresh thing of tea for him. He did as she asked.

"Distance won't keep me from checking up on you every so often," he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well...maybe if not looking out for me, but just watching out for when my parents come around...they're still wary of you."

"As they have good reason to be," a new voice said from the doorway. The two looked up.

Kyle waved from the entrance, standing in front of a few others, Alec by his side. The group waved and smirked a little at Demitri, whose face resembled a cherry. Kiko went to open the door and invite them in.

"I didn't know you were all coming, too, or I would've ordered more pizza..."

"That's fine, we ate before we came here so we wouldn't be a bother," Kyle stated, looking around. "This is a nice house. You're family sure knows how to live in style,"

"...If you call the upholstery that's been around nearly forever and the mismatched wallpaper and wooden floors, then...yes, I guess it's stylish," Kiko jarred. The group laughed and each filed in, closing the door.

The three skaters that had been there when Kiko encountered Kyle were avoiding her, standing in the back, or racing off to the family room to be with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She planned to talk to them before the day was up.

"We got off to a rough start. I am glad that you are here so we can discuss a few things," Demitri stated, standing and slightly towering over Kyle. The others left fast like they were expecting a fight. Kiko just followed to watch how the gaming match turned out.

"Playing it nice in front of Kiko isn't going to trick anyone, Demitiri. While she isn't here, talk to me like you normally do...and stop smiling, it doesn't suite your face," he sat down at the table, looking off any other place he could besides the older man.

"Mr. Luicus," a hard yank on his chin brought Kyle back to looking into Demitri's eyes. " I know and you know why I am being like this with you... I would appreciate it if you would not treat me like a fool in my girlfriends house,"

"I...don't know what you're talking...about," he managed to get out.

Demitri's grin turned hostile for a few minutes, sending chills up and down Kyle's spine, causing him to look around, only seeing smiling faces turned in the opposite direction in another room.

"I heard you and your friends earlier about taking Miss Honda's underwear. I am not a stupid man, Mr. Luicus, and I am sure you know that, and I am also sure that you know I will not be made a fool of your lies."

"...Say if I did do it. I'm not saying I did, but saying I did...who was going to believe you? That a student like me, who just got there, with a great G.P.A., a file that can't legally be opened, and well known parents that were great students at a highschool...that'd be some fun investigating, wouldn't it?" he kicked his feet up, but pulled them back down when he realized he was still in Kiko's house.

Demitri got out of his seat and stood in front of Kyle, brushing the younger's hair from his face to expose his eyes. The boy's face reddened to a big extent and he turned away.

"D-dude, what the hell?"  
"I wanted to see if it was true," Demitri said simply.

"...See if what was true?"  
"I asked around when I was told that Miss Honda had an experience in the girls locker room, so I looked for any sensible information that could link me to the culprit. A male built, quite tall, and a green and pink eyeed man. It sounded simple enough, and now I've found him."

Kyle grimaced, pulling his face away from Demitri's hand, and pushed his bangs back in front of his pink eye. Around that time the bell rang again, and a splurge of teenagers raged the kitchen to get to the door, a few stopping to give questioning looks at the two males that were standing so close to each other. But, they didn't say anything else, and pretended to mix in with the group, pretending to be the best of buds.

At the end of the night when everyone headed home, and Demitri offered to see Kyle out before he left, he pulled the boy aside and gave one final warning;

"Show some respect. Because when it all comes down to it...respect is what becomes your best friend, when you have a secret like yours."

END –

_And that was the ever so "dramatic" chapter 2. I hope this was ok, but if there's anything I could work on, besides the spacing which I will try and get to right away . , please comment and tell me, or just comment saying that you'd like me to continue this fanfiction. Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: During this chapter, there will be mild / R +18 cursing and yaoi (boy x boy) insinuations and situations. I would also like to add, just to clarify, that this is, indeed, an oc rp. And that it is listed under Hetalia because they are oc's created for Hetalia, no other anime. I just wanted to clarify. Alright, I hope you enjoy the read. ^^ **_

Chapter 3: Sleepover

*Normal P.O.V.*

Most of the people that came to the party had left, the ones that did stay were a couple of skaters, Kyle, Alec, Kiko, and Kito. Demitri had stated that he would be back after getting a couple of things, their importance unexplained. The house was filled with sounds of gunfire, yelling, cursing, and the groans of defeat as one by one, teens threw or dropped their controllers against the carpet in frustration of losing. After a few more minutes, one cry out of victory, from both Kyle and Alec, rang through the room.

"No fair! You both double-teamed!" a skater inputed, throwing his arms above his head.

"Yeah, the hell guys?!" The rest squaked.

Kyle and Alec scoffed, rolling their eyes and looked over at Kiko and Kito. Kiko was sitting on the other side of the room, on the couch, Kito sitting behind Alec and laughed at the uproar. Alec smiled and sat next to him to cuddle. Kyle blushed softly, still not used to the whole "two guys together" thing, but he was slowly allowing it. He stood and sat next to Kiko, smiling as her cheeks dusted pink.

"Why aren't you playing, too? It's a lot of fun, I think you'd enjoy the game," he offered his controller towards her. "It's a group shooter game, if you've ever played Call of Duty?" It's like that, but you'd be against each other."

Kiko stuttered slightly, taking the controller in her hand and nodded, shyly. She moved closer so that she could see the screen better, slightly propped up onto Kyle's upper body. He blushed softly, and looked up at the screen as the others got ready to play again. Some of them traided off with each other. Alec ended up handing off his controller and curled up on the loveseat with his boyfriend. The game started.

Games went on for a little while. They eventually switched to Super Smash Brothers Brawl to get away from all of the blood, only to be replaced with more ambition to win, go figure.

"Hey, Kyle, what's up with your lap?" a friend asked. Kyle was confused.

"Yeah, it looks really different," another said in between clicks of his control.

"...What are you guys talkin' about?" Kyle finally asked.

He noticed after he felt a small push on his right leg. He looked down, seeing that Kiko was perched in the middle, getting into the game. He wriggled in his chair, not able to help looking at the g-string she was wearing. When he looked back up, he was staring right into her eyes. She had rosy cheeks, a pout on her lips, and narrowed but also satisfied eyes. _Girls are so confusing, _Kyle thought to himself.

"My face is up here, Luicus," she teased, smiling slyly at Kyle's nervous expression.

"I-I know, I wasn't s-staring or anything... I just uh, was looking around is all, hehe," he lied. His already flushed cheeks peaked at her giggles.

"Whatever you say," she chided, and returned to the game.

_I can't believe this is happening. Sure I get into things, but... normally not like this, _Kiko thought to herself, finally realizing the situation she had placed herslef in by sitting on Kyle's lap. She played it off, of course, but she couldn't deny the human body and it's natural reactions. She wasn't at all bothered when Kyle looked at her ass. Sure it was embarrassing, but, he was pretty downright attractive. After her character died, she chanced a glance up at Kyle's face.

The teen boy was looking out the window at the rain that started to pour. He looked really content, and his already stoic demeanor darkened into an almost lonely gaze. One of his eyes was covered by his peek-a-boo-bangs, the other glimmering with ivy like tendancies. It was really green. One that you could lose yourself in if you weren't too careful...or...if you were as close to him as she was. She sighed contently, leaning enough to rest against his defined chest.

"Well now, this is a surprise,"

Kiko was woken up from her thoughts by the coy expressions on the other boys faces. She blushed, and got up to sit on the couch normally. Kyle frowned noticeably at the others.

"Come on, guys, a cute girl finally sits in my lap and you go and ruin it," he commented, folding his arms.  
"It wasn't our fault that you took too long to do anything," they commented, turning off the system to put in another game.

Kito and Alec layed propped up against each other, shaking their heads at the Kyle and Kiko.

"Let them be you guys, they're both very shy and you aren't helping with it," Alec commented, adjusting his position.

"Besides, none of you were assertive enough with your girlfriends when you were interested in them," Kito insinuated, pullling Alec back against his chest.

"Well... not all of us can just pick up a guy they've picked on for the first years of highschool and fuck them senseless in the male lockeroom. And it's also less likely that that boy will end up being your boyfriend." they retored.

Kiko laughed knowingly, Kyle looked disturbed and shocked about what they said. Alec was embarrassed, and Kito had the most prideful expression he's ever expressed.

"If we're done with the "tmi" moment of the day, why don't we play something not console based?" A jock asked, leaning against his own boyfriends arm. The others in the room agreed, putting up their joysticks and controls, getting comfortable on the carpets or the couches.

"What will we play?" Kiko asked, laying back to rest her neck.

"Why not some truth or dare?" Kito asked.

Some people froze.

"As long as it isn't dirty truth or dare like last time... we don't want to see you two going at it again."

The very few girls in the room laughed, their imaginations returning to the incident. Kito looked at Alec from the corner of his eye with a smirk, turning sideways.

"But you liked being exposed like that, didn't you, Alec ~ ?" he asked.

Alec backed up significantly, moving into the arm rest as if it could save him. Kiko blushed and watched with intensity, most of the males standing to go elsewhere while the two started to enjoy their activites.

"Well, answer me. You liked it, didn't you?" Kito skimmed his fingertips along Alec's jaw line, making him look up.

"I-I d-did a lot, actually," Alec's flustered and stuttered response was enough.

The younger male crawled on top of the oldest, kissing him greedily and filled the room with wet sounds from their articulated and messy kiss. The bottom coiled his fingers through Kito's hair, pulling him down more to a bruising state. Legs wrapped around a slim waist in attempts to grind into each other, breathing escalated.

Kito broke the kiss for a breath, pushing up Alec's shirt to play with his nipples and to touch his abdomen.

"What do you want?" Kito prodded, kneading Alec's growing hard on.

"I'll tell you what I want," a deep voice growled from upstairs. The two jumped off of the couch and away from each other, looking up to see Alfred Jones (America), and Alec's father. He was none too pleased with the two's shenanigans that always left a fine, creamy "present" on the couch everytime.

Kyle, again looking as though he'd been violated, even though he wasn't touched, was fighting a raging erection that he hid behing a door.

"S-sorry sir, it will not happen again," Kito promised, as he had before, and bowed, holding Alec's hand.

Alfred grumbled something under his breath and rubbed his eyes. "Stay quiet, Arthur and I are trying to sleep..." with that, he disappeared back up the steps, a distinctive disengaging of a gun sound bounced off the walls. The two sighed in relief.

Behind them, in the kitchen, the others clapped their hands and shook their heads.

"Very nicely done, you avoided getting shot at, again. What is that, the 3rd time this week?" the center fielder asked. Kiko and Kyle laughed, covering their mouths.

Kyle's P.O.V.

After all that fun things settled down, including everyones hormones, so we could sit down and play truth or dare like civilized teens. I always pick truth, knowing that with these guys, nothing is too much. And to save myself from getting dry humped up against the wall... it was much safer than not playing at all.

"Kyle, truth or dare," Kiko asked me. Almost immediately I answered 'truth'.

"...Before, I was wondering... with the panty incident, you know, where someone tried to steal them... you wouldn't happen to know who really did that? If you do, tell me. The truth."

The room all about freezed except for Kiko and Kito who remained with expectant and nonchalant appearances.

"Um... well, you see, er... I uh... dammit, it's truth," Kyle looked over at the others for some assistance. Most of them looked away, others just shrugged it off.

"...Kyle, answer the question," Kito reinforced.

"I will...um... the truth is... I do know who did it,"

"I had a feeling one of you would know...who was it? Was it a friend of yours?" Kiko asked.

"You... could say it was a friend. What happened... was that some of the players on Kito's team got uppity with us because you were talking to me, and they got angry. So, they said if we wanted to go unharmed, then we'd... have to steal your underwear and give it to them. They asked me to do it because they figured I was the closest to you..."

Now that the truth was out, I wanted to take it back. The look on Kiko's face was mostly surprise. She didn't seem to really blame me...but I could tell she no longer trusted me. And I think a slap would've hurt less, even a kick to the balls would've been nicer, than seeing the girl you have a crush on look at you this way. The others were silent. Kiko moved my side bangs away from my other eye, and looked even more sad. One green eye and one pink eye. That's what she saw.

"You wouldn't have done anything to me if you saw me naked...right?" she asked me.

"I'd never touch you in any way you don't want me to..."I answered.

She smiled a little, some of that trust I lost was gained back, but I was probably on thin ice with her.

"Uh... okay... Kito, truth or dare," I said to get my mind off of it.

The boy was glaring at me and looked like he would've beaten the shit out of me, if only Alec wasn't holding him down. _Good thing he's here..._

"Dare," he said sternly.

"Uh, any suggestions?"

A couple of cheerleaders waved their hands above their heads, frantically.

"We have plenty!" they yelled.

"Kito! We dare you to hug Alec topless, make out with him, and dry hump with him! And boners are a must!"  
"O-okay," Kito breathed, pulling off his shirt.

Alec looked unnerved, making very little motion of unbuttoning his.

"Oh, come on, Alec. You've done worse," Kiko pushed, smirking at the two of them.

"Jeez what all have they done?" I asked.

"Plenty of things," Alec answered.

He finally unbuttoned his shirt, setting it down neatly. Kito smiled and hauled Alec into his lap so that he was now straddling him. After a final glance around, the two kissed, calmly at first, but the giggles and yells in the background made it become more passionate, and eventually animalistic.

I couldn't watch. I got up and got some soda, fully determined to stay in the kitchen for the rest of this game.

"Guess I'm the only one that feels awkward about watching two guys make out," I suggested sarcastically to myself, leaning agianst the wall. "or maybe i'm I'm just the only normal person at this party."

"Yeah, that sounds more likely," Kiko said from the doorway. I choked on my drink, wiping my mouth with a paper towel.

"Jeez, you scared me, haha,"  
"Everyone but you has the right to talk about scaring someone."

It wasn't said coldly or menacing, it was just stated. She leaned against the wall next to me, crossing her legs.

"I guess you got tired of the tension in there, too, huh?" I asked, standing again. She shrugged and picked up her own soda, opening it.

"It's not that I got tired of it, I just don't feel like watching my brother and his boyfriend make out. And I wouldn't like it if I got horny from watching."

Again, I choked, and decided if I was going to talk to her, it'd just be best if I didn't eat or drink anything. She laughed and shook her head, drinking more of hers.

"I'm sorry, did that shock you?"

"W-well, yeah, kinda did..."

"Well I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Just tell me when you're going to say something like that."

She looked past the door where we'd came from, and yeah, things got heated in there. You could nearly feel the hormones in the air. Surely I wouldn't have another "problem", but if I did, I'd want it to be anywhere but in front of Kiko. She already thought I was a pervert.

"So, about the underwear..."  
"Hey, look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to do it, but I guess I was pressured into doing it. You know, I wouldn't want friends hurt and all,"

"I get it, but you could've just asked me for them and... I might've given them to you."

I looked at her confused. She just reddened and turned her view somewhere else. Most girls would be mad about trying to go all "panty raid" but aparently not her. Or maybe I am really special?

*Kiko's P.O.V.*

I liked the boy, and I didn't mean to sound too insistent, but I must have. He looked shocked about what I offered. Honestly, I was too. I just said I'd give him my underwear. _Uhh, this is so embarrassing...please don't think I'm a creep, now. _

"If you're sure about it, I mean, I don't want you giving me them...but they wouldn't actually stay with me, they'd go to the jocks that had actually asked for them," he reminded.

"Oh, right. I forgot that's who asked for them. Then, no. Sorry,"  
"Like I said, it's okay. I'm just...glad that you don't hate me." he smiled.

I looked at the time. It was abou 2 in the morning, I was sleepy, and it sounds like no one will be sleeping until those two are finished.

"No stops this time. Let's see how many times I can make you come," Kito's voice was hoarse and labored. Alec squeeled underneath him. _Oh jeez. _

Looking over at Kyle I saw how uneasy he was, and...bothered. I tried not to looked, but it's really hard when someones that big and is standing right in front of you when the situation is right. There was a lot of screaming and moaning. I was waiting for Alfred to come back down with a loaded sawed off shotgun like last time, but not miss.

"Keep it down, you two. Do you want him to come back down here?" I peaked my head in.

"Oh shit...right, thank you..." Kito pulled out unwillingly, Alec inhailing air that he probably couldn't get with the bashing. I sighed and looked back at everyone else.

"Let's stop with the truth's or dare's and go to sleep. It's already past two."

Most of the people that were still conscious nodded and pulled down some blankets and pillows from the couches. When he was fully dressed and could kind of move, Alec went up to his room to get some more, and a few blow up mattresses. Kyle still stood where he was, getting control of his problem. Anyone who had a boyfriend or girlfriend slept on the blow up mattresses with them and tried to take up as least room as possible. It didn't take long before people started to sleep. Soon I was the only one awake.

Kyle let me sleep next to him, I didn't mind that. I just couldn't sleep for whatever reason. Probably because upstairs the two were finishing what they started. I closed my eyes, and felt a draft of warmth. Looking up, I saw Kyle's arms around me, secured. Sighing contently, I fell asleep.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Demitri came back to the house and was taken aback by how many left, the stuff strewn everywhere, the surprisingly quiet but not too quiet lovers upstairs, and his "girlfriend" being spooned by a "threat". He sat down on a free couch and decided to wait until morning to really get into things, but for the time being, he pulled Kiko into his own arms and leaned so that her head was against his chest. Kiko stirred and gave Demitri a questioning glance, not awake enough to recognize his face and soon fell back asleep. Kyle reached out to her but didn't feel her there, so he turned in a different direction, and slept.

END

_**I hope this is okay . I didn't wanna get too into the yaoi and stuff, but hopefully things weren't rushed. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Translations: Tadaima – Japanese for "I'm home" **

**Okaeri nasai – Japanese for "Welcome home" **

Chapter 4: Pregnant

*Normal P.O.V. *

Kyle woke up empty handed, Demitri holding Kiko, the two snuggling up tight. To him she looked much more comfortable wound up with Demitri than she'd probably have looked with him. They even looked like they matched better. It kind of got to him, but he didn't want to break their "mood", so he got up with the rest of the teens who made their way into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Kito and Alec were already up, making breakfast for everyone and doing it in record time. A fresh pot of tea and coffee were accessable near the stove with enough cups for everyone laid out. Freshly squeezed orange juice and lemonade, rasberry, grape, and apple juice. Everyone's mouths were watering looing at the feast.

"You both would make good house wives someday," someone jawned from behind them. The group laughed as the two gushed.

"They would, but I can't tell who I'd wanna marry more."

"Neither. Besides, Alec is my wife," Kito said, sounding so sure. Alec shook his head and set the food on the table.

"What's all this about marriage?"

We all turned. Kiko was on Demitri's back, still sleeping, and he was rubbing his eyes, looking down at the food. Kyle, along with some other skaters that were caught up with the thought of Kiko and Kyle being together, picked up their plates and filled it with food in silence.

"Uh...nothing...are you hungry? There's a lot of food..."Alec moved a bit behind Kito as he asked as if he was afraid of Demitri jumping on him. Kito held him and filled up his plate.

"I will have some, thank you." Demitri answered.

He set Kiko in a seat. Her eyes blinked afterwards and she sniffed the air. "Hm..that smells good," she muttered, picking up a piece of french toast. Alec and Kito smiled.

"Do you want some tea?" Kyle offered her, making his way over to the cupboards. Kiko nodded and he proceeded to fix some, the corner of his eyes flickering as he looked from the cups back to Kiko then to Demitri in a continuous cycle.

xoxoxox

Things continued to be awkward. Everyone at their food and by the end there were only empty dishes which were washed right after they became that way. People packed their bags and got ready to leave, chit-chatting about the previous night and thanking their host. Kyle stayed behind and talked to Alec about a few things.

"Hey, do you guys know where Kiko went?" Kito asked around. People shook their heads no and the sound of throwing up answered.

Kito, Kyle, and Demitri made their ways upstairs to check it out, seeing Kiko crouched near the toilet throwing up what she had eaten that day and the night before. Kyle went over to her side.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" he offered many solutions. She shook her head to all of them.

"Was the food bad or something?" Demitri offered. Kito glanced at him warning.

"No...that's not he problem...I just started feeling a little dizzy, that's all," she said, standing up. She steadied herself with the sink.

"Well...we should probably get home then." Kito guided her out of the bathroom and carried her down the stairs. "The party was fun, guys, we should do it again sometime..." he smirked in Alec's direction then disappeared through the door.

Kiko's P.O.V.

I was holding onto Kito as we left the house and literally had to be lifted into his convertible. It was nice but also embarrassing, and sweet, too, at how many people were actually concerned. A nice feeling to be cared about by someone other than just your sibling. When he started driving, he looked at me throughout the drive.

"So, you going to tell me why you started throwing everything but your name up?" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, regretting it immediately as the land passed by super quick. I turned my vision back to the road ahead.

"Like I said, I just started feeling dizzy. That's all," I assured.

"You don't just start feeling dizzy for no reason, Kiko, there had to had been something that you ate or did that caused it,"  
"Well, there wasn't."

Kito pulled into the driveway of our house and kept looking over at me. I got out of the car as soon as it was in the garage and made my way shakily into my room. I knew what was wrong with me, or else I assumed and was pretty sure my guess was right. But, I didn't feel like accepting that … at least not something like that …

"Tadaima," Kito and I called out in unison, setting our bags down and changing from shoes to slippers near the door.

"Okaeri nasai," the soft voice called out to both of us. Kiku appeared at the door a few moments later, cleaning his hands with a paper towel. "How was the sleepover? Did you have fun?"  
"Hai," we both answered again, laughing to ourselves at the twin unison thing.

"Good. Your father is coming home late for work so dinner will be ready soon." he went back into the kitchen, something playing on the television.

"I'm going to go to the store, do you want anything?" I asked, rubbing my stomach.

Kito was already on his way up the stairs, dragging both of our suitcases with him.

"No, I'm good, thanks," he disappeared around the corner then reapeared. "Is there a reason why I can't take you there instead? We could have stopped by there before we got to the house."  
"Well, I just thougth of it right now. I'll be back soon," I held out my hand as he dropped the keys in them.

"Don't be late for dinner. You know how mom gets," he warned.

"I know. I won't be. Bye," I left quietly, the television blocking out the garage sound.

xoxox

I planned on asking someone to go along with me to the store so that maybe they could buy it and I could watch, or I could have someone there to drive me on. But the person I would have asked would be Francis, but he's my grandfather, and I would have asked Demitri, but he probably would have had a heart attack if I brought the words up. Kito would have killed Demitri the moment he saw him, no doubt so would Kiku and and Matthew. I sighed and went to the last person I knew wouldn't care but would still help me. And I regretted it.

"No. Way. So you, like, just all of a sudden feel like you're -"

"Yes, Feliks (Poland), I am pretty sure that this is what it feels like when someones -"

"Omg! Well, I feel honored to be the first one to tell, I mean, it's me," he fanned himself but then became serious. "why don't you tell your parents? They need to know."

"Can we... maybe talk about that on the way there? I don't like standing out here discussing it because of wandering ears..."

"Totally, I get it," he got in the passenger side, I in the drivers, and we drove off. "So, tell. Why not tell them?"  
"You saw what happened before when my oldest brother found out he was pregnant. They tried to emasculate his boyfriend. I... don't want to have that happen to Demitri..."

"I think he'd deserve it, actually. He always acts so controlled, I'd love to see how he'd react hearing that his girlfriend is pregnant."

I had to say, that would be a funny picture. Demitri stuttering like a fool and, in the most hopeful situation, being happy and supportive. Or, he would be very angry … after all we had always used condoms, or at least I thought we did. Sometimes it was a blur since we'd be intoxicated. I pulled into the parking lot and got out, looking around to see if there was anyone I knew. After I was sure no one important was there, I walked in with Feliks.

When we got to the female care aisle, I started chickening out. Demitri had always bought the condoms, and the lubricants, and everything else we'd used. I'd only come in this section to get some pads.

"Do you want the one that's analog or digital?" he asked, holding two different types up. I shrugged.

"I really don't care just as long as it's right..."  
"...I'll just get the digital," he set one back and went to get some candy. I looked up at him confused. "Oh please, don't tell me you were going to just buy this. At least make it look like you're getting it for someone else," he rolled his eyes, acting like I should have known better.

"Well sorry, I don't do this that often to know," I defended, following him.

"Whatever," he drolled, setting the test under lollipops, gum, a bag of chips, and some soda.

It got me thinking how often he did this to be that wary. After he finished stuffing the hand basket to the brim, we made our way to the register and payed for it. The clerk didn't even lose her smile when she scanned the test and said the certain amount of money.

"For your mom?" she asked me. I just nodded and tried not to look guilty or suspicious.

"She's, like, completely going through morning sickness or something," Feliks added. The woman giggled and handed us the bags.

"Well then, tell her to stay off her feet. Have a nice day,"

We took our bags and thanked her, big sighs of relief spilled out when we were back in the car. I could not have been more grateful. He unwrapped a pop and stuck it in his mouth, winking at a wandering boy ahead of us and on the sidewalk, for whom ran off.

"Thank you, Feliks. You... you really helped me out a lot," I said sincere. He waved his hand in dismisal, switching around the bags.

"No problem, I'd help a friend anyday, honey."

xoxox

After I dropped Feliks back off at his house, I came back home just a few moments before we all had dinner. My dad, Matthew (Canada), welcomed me with a hug and prodded where I went. It took all of me to not spill the beans, but, luckily, Kiku came to the rescue with food. Normal dinner conversations and dodging of questions about the sleepover. Kito blushed when I told them that he and Alec had to share a room. Kiku and Mattie just about had a cow.

"I know we told you about being in the same room as Alec during bedding hours," Kiku scolded. Matthew just shook his head.

"Kiku, I'm sure that they just slept like he said they did,"

"You honestly think that they _just _slept?" Kiku countered.

"That is what Kito says, so I will believe him. This is delicious, Kiku, you have really outdone yourself."

Mom shut up then and just dottered off and switched the subject, looking very pleased. Kito and I finished our food when the two started talking about their anniversary coming up. I was able to get Kito to clena the dishes in my place, saying there was important stuff I had to do, and escaped up to my room. I read the back of the box for the pregnancy test. _I have to do, what? _Ew, pee on a stick. So gross...

After doing what I had to I waited for the results. It was almost as unnerving as taking the ACTs. It's so life changing that, well... I know I can't keep this completely to myself. I owe it to Demitri to tell him if it's positive. **Beep. **

" .God," it was positive.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Kiko was acting strange during school. She seemed like a zombie. Her brother was concerned about her too, Alec had told me.

"He said she started acting weird yesterday evening," he said taking notes.

"I guess that mystery sickness she got after the party is still with her," I concluded. The group shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Demitri at the front asked.

"Nothing, sir. Just the project," Alec covered for them.

"Ah, yes... alright, continue." the teacher turned around and faced the board again.

A light tap on the door got everyone's attention. Kiko stood there, looking around until her focus landed on me. Next he looked over at Demitri who was equally confused.

"D-do you two have a minute to speak? It's... it's really important..." she looked at her feet.

"Of course. Luicus..." he nodded and left the control of the class to the class president and followed her out. I did as well, glancing back and shrugging at the confused faces.

Demitri looked irritated that I was called out, too, instead of him. Even if he didn't voice his complaints I could tell, and I know that Kiko felt it, too.

"Why did you call the both of us out?" I asked.

"Yes. Why did you call us _both _out?" Demitri asked, emphasising the both part.

Kiko fumbled with her fingers then decided to take out something wrapped in plastic out of her bag. I was wondering what could have been so important or fragile that she had to wrap it up like she did. She handed whatever it was to Demitri first, who paled.

"I-I didn't know who else to tell... I haven't even told my parents yet b-because I'm afraid of... of what they'll think..." her hands came up to wipe off some tears that started.

Demitri immediately went over to Kiko and hugged her, the object still in his hand. I got closer to see what it was and I, too, paled. Not because it was my kid, but because it was Kiko's and _Demitri's _kid. This really was bad. Not really knowing what to do, and since the attention in the hallway was already on us, I just went ahead and joined in hugging the cheerleader.

"Do not worry, Kiko, I will go with you to talk with your parents," Demitri promised, stroking her hair. I didn't say anything, just kept hugging, since that's really all I could do.

All I was to her was the guy that tried to steel her underwear, was her brother's boyfriends' friend, and I was a skater that was cute. At least she hugged me back. That's all I could really ask for.

xoxox

So after all that fun we went back into the classroom, no minutes left, and were dismissed. Kiko waited for Demitri to be done before she came into the room. I nodded to her, gave her a final smile which was returned with her own, before I followed my friends to the lockers to switch out our textbooks.

"So, what did she want to talk to you two about? Ask you both on a date?" A friend teased. The group snickered, exchanging their books with others. I sighed and did the same.

"Fortunately, no. Something else," I answered.

"What was it?"

"I can't really tell you... but I can tell you this. It takes a lot of lady balls to say what she did to the both of us." I closed my door.

"Oh? Well... we'll see you later," the group left to fill into a single class. It really sucked Alec and I weren't in class with them. I felt something brush against my hand. I looked down and saw Alec holding my hand. Probably just checking to make sure that I was okay.

"I'm fine. Ready to go?" I asked, lightly pulling him along. He nodde dand I smiled, walking into the class with him.

I must have forgotten to drop the hand because I felt searing pain as soon as I turned the corner. Kito was there right in front of me, face burning with rage, and his hand squeezing the writst of the hand that was holding Alec's.

"Why are you two holding hands?" he asked.

"We just were. It's no big deal, dude," I answered, looking down at my bruised wrist.

"You don't just hold hands for no reason," he countered, friends of his from the back row standing and started making their way over.

"Kito. I held his hand, he didn't hold mine. It's okay for friends to hold hands. Let him go." Alec said sternly. I mentally thanked the blonde.

"Tsk...fine," my wrist was released and Alec was pulled away, giving me a look of apology, before sitting in Kito's lap in the back across the room from where I was.

Sitting down in my seat I shook my head and looked forward, still feeling that burning sensation of someone staring at the back of my head. If looks could kill, I'd be far from alive.

– END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Identity

Kito's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the back of the classroom surrounded by other jocks of sorts and their girlfriends, waiting for my boyfriend to get to class. I was wondering what took him so long when I saw him walking in with Kyle... holding his hand... Of course I'm going to react violently to some other guy holding onto him like that. Speeding up to the front, I grasped Kyle's wrist and squeezed till I heard as satisfying pop. The boy didn't react, but he looked frightened. Alec, just looked irritated.

"Why are you two holding hands?" I demanded.

"We just were. It's no big deal, dude," Kyle answered, looking down at his bruised wrist.

"You don't just hold hands for no reason," I countered, friends of mine from the back row stood and started making their way over.

"Kito. I held his hand, he didn't hold mine. It's okay for friends to hold hands. Let him go." Alec said sternly. I could see Kyle's shoulders slump as he relaxed.

"Tsk...fine," I released his wrist and pulled Alec away, setting him to sit on my lap when we got there.

I watched Alec's expression soothe somewhat and that gave me peace of mind, but, he was still looking over at Kyle. I hissed in irritation and made him look at me. He darted his eyes away from mine. I've never hurt him in my life but I was seriously about to, and right in front of this whole class.

"Alec, you know I don't like it when you look away from me," I warned him. It caught his attention enough to look in my eyes.

"Thank you..."

"... Why are you so angry today?" he asked.

"I'm … not angry … but you know how I feel when you go around doing that,"  
"I'm not cheating on you, I never would. And he is a friend. Friends hold hands,"

"Maybe _females _hold hands with their friends but as _guy_, you don't hold hands with your friends."

He frowned and once again turned his eyes away, but that time I will admit I caused that. Sighing, I looked up and listened to the teachers lecture with half a heart to actually pay attention. Some of my other friends stayed near Kyle and I could see them giving him some hell. Some of the skaters have gotten up enough spunk lately to stand up to us. It's probably because Alec and I are dating so they think that's a window for them to say whatever they want. _More power to them, _I thought.

A bit of murmurs and scuffling went on with Kyle and one of the jocks that kept flicking things at the back of his head. It was like watching a kettle get ready to whistle. I felt weight leave my legs and looked around, seeing Alec weaving his way over to where they sat. My blood boiled. After class, we will talk about it …

Alec's P.O.V.

~ same time ~

I didn't care what he said. He's been like this ever since Kyle got here, and it really does irritate me. Not just how he's been acting but also how his friends have been. They bully Kyle at every chance they get, and Kito just sits back and watches. I didn't agree to be his boyfriend because of this side of him. I did for the nice side... and I'm really hoping that he stops soon. I'm getting to be on my last strings.

When I got to where they were, I kicked one of them out of their chairs and took his spot, pretending to had been there the entire time and made it look like I was doing homework. The teacher (Ludwig) raised a questioning eyebrow then went back to his readings. When I was sure he didn't look around again, I set over a note that I had written to the one that was kicked out. He looked up at me and shook his head, and crept back to the corner of empty seats. Kyle looked grateful and I smiled.

Feeling heat on my back of someone staring promoted me to not even take a glance over my shoulder. That feeling stayed there for the entire rest of the period. After it was over, I hurriedly packed my things and followed Kyle out, mending my way into the center of skaters that had made a barricade around the raven haired boy.

"Alec, we need to talk," Kito's stone cold voice said from the entry way.

From past experiences of me not going with him the first time he'd said something like that, I'd get pulled away and would be bed written for the next half a week. I had learned that if I was going to stay out of that kind of situation, I'd have to be literally right in the center of a big group and high tail it the minute he spoke those words. So, that's what I did, and I could hear the fury building in his growl.

"A-alec you should really go and talk to him," one of them whispered to me. Kyle nodded.

"I doubt he'd hurt you, but, he's very protective of you," Kyle inputed.

"I know, but I'm not in the right state of mind to talk to him," I said, putting things into my locker. Many sighed.

"Well, if you want some of us can walk with you to your next few classes so that they don't drag you again," Luke (Norway) offered.

"I'll be fine... I'll just need to lay low and scatter with the crowd. See you guys later." I nodded and made my way hastilly to my calculus class.

Some of Kito's lackeys were waiting for me there. _Great, he sent out the big one, _I thought wearily. Looking around, I saw that I had absentmindedly walked next to and around more of them. They wouldn't hurt me, but I knew that if I fought or anything I'd be in trouble. With a heavy sigh I went to the tallest one and nodded. Feeling like a captive, I was escorted to the boys lockeroom, the one way in the back that hadn't been used for years and was abandoned.

That foreboading feeling that your butt is gonna never rest to sit for at least 3 days isn't that welcoming. After I walked in and looked around, the doors closed behind me and sounded like they locked. I started shaking off of old nerves. Footsteps got closer and closer and before I knew it I was sitting on the bench with an intense glare pinned on me.

"Why didn't you come when I told you to?" he asked. His eyes were slanted at a terrifying angle. He was really mad.

"I... needed to get to my next class," I answered. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Hmph...you could have told me that instead of not saying anything..."  
"...I guess I just thought you'd get the point..." I said lowly.

"What?" He growled, getting closer. I shuddered and restated what I had last said a little louder. He saw me shudder and backed off a considerable amount.

"Alec, I'm sorry, but you know how worried I am when you act so friendly with other people. It worries me, I keep thinking you'll leave."

I stood up and went to sit next to him on the bench he was at, and carefully hugged him. He returned the embrace fast and pulled me close against him. I patted his back lightly.

"I'm not going to cheat on you, Kito. You know how much I love you."

"I … I know..." he smiled against my shoulder. "But, just don't be too chummy with him. For my sake?"  
"Okay, for your sake."

Kyle's P.O.V.

Alec came into class about 20 minutes late. Nothing about him had changed but he seemed to be less tense. He sat in his seat next to me and gave me a small nod of reassurance. I was relieved. Some of the others had told me about what happened to him whenever his boyfriend got like that. The stories amazed and terrified me and I honestly wondered how he was still standing.

I turned my head to the side and looked out of the room and caught a glimps of Kiko and Demitri kissing. _Disgusting..._ He's such a pedophile. I wonder how her parents are okay with them going out, because … that just isn't okay in the first place. As disturbing as it was I just couldn't turn my head away. Being how I am and with my record, you'd normally think that I'm some bad kid that does everything with everyone. When, the reality is, I've never gotten that close to a girl. First base to me is her saying hi to me in the morning.

"Mr. Luicus, can you give this to the principal for me, please?" Feliciano Vargas ( ) asked. I nodded and took the piece of paper and left.

When I was close enough for them to see me, they broke apart, more like Kiko flew back some feet, and blushed shyly. Demitri glowered, and if I wasn't already speed walking, I ran to the office to avoid being attacked.

"This really sucks... why does she act so friendly sometimes and then go and do that?" I dropped the slip of paper into the bin and took the entire bowl of dum dums to share with the other.s No one was there and the camera was pointed the direction opposite of me, so, they wouldn't notice.

By the time I got back it was already at the 10 minute mark for the end of class. I handed out the pops to the gang and sat in my original seat again. There were about 50 pops and it was seperated about 8 per person … or 5... I don't really know.

"Did you ask first or could you just not resist the temptation?" Luke asked.

"It's not like they costed money," I defended, putting another one in my mouth.

"It fuels his kleptomatic tendencies," Alec teased. The skaters laughed, some of them agreeing.

"Like any of you can comment," I stated, pulling my bag over my shoulder and walked out just as the bell rang. The others followed after me and tried to acknowledge themselves as not being close to criminals.

Last day, and the final class is an elective. Shopworking is male oriented, at least it comes off that way, since there's only one girl in the class. If you could really call her a girl? I waved to my friends and headed off there. At the moment, there was only one student sitting in the back and I couldn't make out who it was. Ignoring it, I sat down normally, and felt a woosh of air as the mysterious figure was now next to me. I don't like hitting the ground hard, it's never been that comfortable but whoever this was tipped me over pretty fast before I could catch myself.

"Are you Kyle Luicus?" the figure asked. At least now I know it was a boy so I didn't feel imasculated.

"In tattered flesh. Who wants to know?"  
"A brother of a friend," they answered. Brown eyes looked down at me. Whoever this was wasn't really that tall.

"That doesn't tell me a whole lot," I finally stood up and sat down.

"Yuki Honda, the last name help? I just came to see if you were really worth the attention you're being given. From what I can tell, not really."

The lights came on and I could see him completely. I didn't see that much of a resemblance other than the Asian heritage. He smiled coyly to me before leaving the classroom and me baffled. Not long after, the teacher along with the rest of the students filed in.

-PAGE BREAK - –

Kiko's P.O.V.

Demitri said he would go in with me when I talked to my parents about the test, but later today he said that he had to go somewhere for an appointment and forgot about it. I was sad and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to tell them by myself, and if Kito knew he'd be the first to throw the tarpoon at Kyle. I see the way he looks at him, and sometimes I get irritated, too. Kyle is attractive and … questionably straight, but Alec is one of those boys that will stay in the friend zone but is bumped up to boyfriend after a few weeks. I try no to get angry at him because I know he isn't trying, but I see Kyle slipping sometimes.

"I hope that he doesn't end up liking him. Brother will bring Hell onto Earth." I opened the door and went to the kitchen to get some snacks before I studied. "Please don't end up liking guys..."

"Who are you talking to?" Yuki asked. He was sitting at the table doing something for his job and snacking on what I was looking for.

"No one... just myself and the snack that I was going to eat..." I picked up what was left and poured some into a small bag.

"Kyle?"  
"W-what?" I turned fast to face him.

"You heard what I asked you. The person you're talking about. It's Kyle Luicus, right? Very very sexy, I'm surprised he's still single."

It was a matter of time before he found out who Kyle was. I just didn't expect it to be so quick but since his boyfriend is Zeke Jones who has intelligence on pretty much everyone in the school, I should have raised the bar.

"How do you know who he is? And what did you do to him?" I sat down across from him and started eating. He looked at his nails and shrugged.

"Why do you care how I know him? If I do I might just know," he stated.

"You always half alterior motives. Tell me what you did to him."  
"I just shook him up a little to see if he was worth your time. Honestly, I like him,"  
"...You do?" _Well that was unnexpected. _

"Yes, I do. If you don't want him, Zeke and I can add him in our relationship and make it a threeway. He's too good to pass up."  
"No way! You'll torture him!"  
"If he likes it, then it's not a bad kind of torture..." he furrowed his brows. "I've been meaning to ask you about a test that I found in the upstairs bathroom. Is there something you're not telling mom and dad?" I froze.

"I've been meaning to tell them about it, but I don't know when is a good time..."  
"The sooner the better or else they'll think you've been hiding it."  
"I know, I know."  
"So if you do know, then you'll tell them today?"  
"Uh..."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"...Eh..."  
"...If you don't tell them I'm just going to."  
"Okay, I'll … I'll tell them when Demitri can help me,"

"...Mm...Demitri... well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He left and went up to his old room after collecting his things. After fixing some tea and cookign a microwave dinner, I went upstairs. It's weird that I just heard sleeping around me instead of loud banging noises. Not that I'm complaining, but, it was different.

"How did everything go with Alec?" I asked sitting on my bed. The door between mine and Kito's room that made it connected was open. He was sitting on his bed throwing a basket ball through the mini hoop on the back of his door.

"It went okay... but I'm still worried," he said truthfully.

"Why are you so worried? He didn't dump you, did he?"  
"If he dumped me you would know. I'd be washed up after a week in a lake somewhere..."  
"That isn't funny, Kito,"  
"It wasn't meant to be."

Alec along with his many brothers are the only things keeping my brothers from hurting themselves. When Alec almost left Kito because he was really rough, it took about a month for the minor wounds to heal. But the bigger ones are still visable on his back and torso. I shivered.

"I noticed that Yuki was here. I also heard some yelling going on downstairs, what was that about?" he asked catching the ball and turning on his side to look at me. I shook my head.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it something bad?" he looked worried.  
"No, nothing bad. It's just something personal that I can't tell anyone just yet.."

"...Okay...The doors always unlocked if you ever decide to tell me. Goodnight."

The lights on his side turned off and it went pitch black in his room. I stayed up a few hours late to finish my homework. Afterwards, I went to sleep, too. Happy that tomorrow was Friday.

END

**Chapter 5. Very surprised that I finished this but hey, I did! So ,er, yay. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aggression

Kyle's P.O.V.

I was happy that I didn't run my mouth about what was bothering me to any of the others. Most of them are good persuaders. On the other hand, it was a pretty big weight to carry knowing that your good friend, boyfriends' sister, is pregnant. Alec was M.I.A. sometimes thanks to Kito pulling him away whenever he "gets too close".

"Sometimes I wonder if that boy is being abused or something with how overprotective your brother is," I said. Kiko giggled and drank her tea.  
"I think the same thing but brother is just very protective of what he considers his," she defended.

"So he owns the kid?"  
"... Let's just say that my family is very overprotective of who they're in relationships with. My oldest brother dragged his boyfriend to a bathroom stall and... You can guess what happened from there,"

"... What did he do?"  
"Brother said that it was because he was talking to his old boyfriend that hit on him,"

"So in Kito's eyes am I pretty much the old boyfriend?"  
"...Hypothetically..."

I frowned and looked at my cup of coffee. I'm straight, I was sure of that, and I didn't like having someone's boyfriend tailing after me in the way that Kito does. I want to avoid fighting as much as possible and beating up or being beat up by friends boyfriend isn't how I want to be expelled. I looked up towards Kiko, watching her drink and eat. I really liked this girl. She confides in me and hopefully now sees me as a friend, but I know that, like most other females that become my friend, think I'm gay. Honestly, I don't know where they get it from.

"Don't worry about it," she spoke up. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about brother. Alec has a good leash on him and knows how to keep Kito from going to ballistic."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better..." I said. Her expression deflated.

I looked down at my watch. _**9:34 a.m.**_ it read. Kiko invited me over at 4:00 am because she needed someone to talk to. I'm a heavy sleeper but for the person I like, I'll force myself out of bet at the very least. Before she was near a wreck. I can only imagine, though. Being pregnant at the age of 16, hardly a junior, and not telling your parents does take a toll. It still irked me; Demitri coming onto her and...

"Disgusting," I murmured finishing off the last of my drink. Kiko cocked and eyebrow and I shook my head. "Don't ask. It's nothing. Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, lots. But I'm still worried,"  
"You know, when you're ready to tell your parents you can tell me and I'll even go with you,"  
"You don't have to -"

"I know, but I want to," I smiled as kind as I could to her. "You trusted me enough to tell me this secret; I want you to know that you can always confide in me no matter what."

She stood and went to my side, hugging me. I hugged her back and took in her scent. Cherry blossoms and something that reminded me of crystals and air. Whatever it was I liked it. When she pulled away I didn't want to let her go.

"Oh, a couple of my friends asked me to go with them to the bowling alley and asked me if I'd bring you along," she said after standing straight.

"They... want me to come along to go bowling?"  
"Yep,"  
"... Why me? I mean, not to sound rude and all, but I can think of a lot of other guys I could see them asking,"  
"Are you saying that you know attractive guys or guys that you yourself find attractive -"  
"Stop. You know what I mean."

She laughed and sat down across from me again and crumpled up her empty paper, throwing it into the trash can.

"Yes, you. They think you're 'hot enough to flood a room with drool over'. What do you say?"  
"First I say wow, and next I say sure. But am I going to be the only guy if I go?"  
"Of course not. Kito and the others are gonna be there, but they didn't ask any of your friends..."  
"Oh...would it be okay if I invited them?"  
"I don't mind but don't be surprised if they're...ostracized...from the main group a little. You're the only other link besides Alec that even connects the cliques,"

"... Fine, I'll ask them to go to meet us there and I'll keep the different sides separated."  
"Okay..."

There was movement upstairs and we both listened, hearing her parent's voices. I stood up and picked up the cards I brought with me to keep her preoccupied with her thoughts. She stood up too and followed me to the door.

"Thanks for coming over. It...really helped," she grinned up at me. I nodded.

"If you wanna do this again you have my number. Time isn't an issue,"  
"...I wish that most guys were like you, Kyle,"  
"Oh? Why's that?" I smirked.

"Well, you're nice and...you're there for people,"  
"...Why didn't you ask Demitri to come over?"  
"He didn't answer the phone. I guessed that he was asleep so I didn't call him a second time..."  
"Oh...well...like I said, if you need me, I'm there." I glanced up at the staircase before I left.

Kiko waved and closed the door after I got into my car and sped off down the road. Tapping the steering wheel in a steady rhythm, I thought about what she said.

"What guy doesn't answer his phone when it's his girlfriend calling? Sure, it's late, but you should at least notice..."

Not just that, but ever since she told them both about her being pregnant, Demitri was hardly ever around. I mean, sure he waved her down and talked to her, but he stopped dogging them whenever he came around. I doubted that an older guy would be irresponsible, but hearing that someone was pregnant with your baby...

"He probably is avoiding her. He seems like that type of guy..." I pulled into the garage and sighed, laying my head on the wheel. "I gotta tell someone 'bout this."

Spending about 20 minutes in the car contemplating why I listened and consulted people with their problems instead of staying out of it, I finally got the energy to go back into the house and my room and lay down. _This is what I get for getting involved with girls and their drama, _I thought. My phone buzzed in my pants and I fumbled for a few seconds before finding it and answering it by the third ring.

"He-llo?"

"Hey. Got a call from your lady friend saying that we were invited to some kinda party?"  
"If you consider a bowling alley a party then yeah,"  
"Great. Well the whole gang's outside so why don't you let us in?"  
"Or you could all climb through my window so I don't have to walk downstairs?"  
"Or you can get your lazy ass down here and open up the door?"  
"...Fine. Gimme a sec."

I closed my phone and trudged downstairs, opening the door up for them. He wasn't kidding, it was really... everyone. All 14. Alec was there, too. I smiled towards him and he smiled back.

"You don't know how surprised we were to get that phone call, dude," the one that called said.  
"I bet half of you lost your marbles?"  
"Well, yeah. Hot girl calls you, you just about get a boner."  
"TMI dude." Alec piped up. "We headin' out right now or are we waiting a while?"  
"Honestly I don't know. If she called you guys it probably means that they're already heading over there or they are there,"  
"Okay, let's go then," the guy said again and headed back to the car that they all fit in.

They must've been sitting on top of each other because there was no way in hell that 14 teenage boys fit into an SUV.

"So, who's sitting on my lap?" I asked jokingly whilst getting into the car.

"Probably Alec since he's the lightest in here," Lovino said sitting in his brother's lap.

"I...don't think that's a good idea. Can I just sit on the floor?"  
"We don't wanna get pulled over. No one's going to tell anyone about the seating arrangements so just sit down and we'll be there in 30 minutes tops."

Biting my lip I got in and sat in the back near the left window and waited until Alec got in and sat on my lap. They were right, he was light. And I mean...female light. When the car started I wrapped my arms around his waist to make sure that he didn't fall forward. It was like a cross between a man and a woman's waist. It wasn't really thin but it wasn't as wide as a guy's torso normally would be. I felt muscle beneath his shirt and with how he looked I didn't think he would have any.

"Kyle..." Alec muttered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're going a little low..."

One of my hands was making its way towards below his belt and the other was still feeling his stomach. Half the others in the car were looking back at us and most of them smirked when I pulled my hands away from the other boys body.

"S-sorry I … didn't know that I was doing that," I looked away.

"It's fine. It was an accident given our current situation."  
"Yeah, you're right."

The rest of the ride there was awkward with sudden stops that crashed the boys butt against my front. I moved around a lot to keep his weight off of mini me and that didn't work sometimes. I'm not gay, I've said this before, but I seriously doubt right now that Alec is completely male. If he was he wouldn't feel like this, wouldn't smell nearly as good as he does, and wouldn't make me feel nervous.

"You didn't get hard during all that moving, didja?" One of them asked getting out once the car stopped. The only underneath him laughed and followed him out, the others following suit.

"N-no... or at least I don't think I did. I can't really tell," I said in my defense for not being able to feel boners when they happen.

"You didn't," Alec answered for me, getting out. _His ass, oh my god, what is he?! _My eyes roamed over the boys back side and stayed there until he got out.

When we all got out and into the bowling alley, we could see that everyone else was already there. Kiko was right. The jocks and the cheerleaders hung around each other and only glanced at us for a few seconds before walking away. Kito and Kiko stayed where they were and waved us over. Some were more eager than others to go meet their hosts. I heard that some of them had problems with both Kiko and Kito. Kiko from her laughing at a few that had asked for a date. Kito because...well, they were Alec's friends and everything anyone did was too much.

"Did you guys find this place okay?" Kiko asked looking at all of us.  
"Yeah. It was closer than we'd thought." One answered.  
"How'd you all fit in that SUV?" Kito asked. We all stayed quiet and he looked strained.

Before he could ask again, Alec went over and held his hand, kissing the back of it in a loving gesture. Kito's expression softened and he kissed his forehead. Kiko gave me a look that said, "see what I meant?" and lead the rest of us towards the row that we were assigned.

Kiko's P.O.V.

When they first walked in I could tell that something happened either before or during their ride over here. It was all over their faces and before they got inside I saw Kyle's eyes lined a little too low for my liking. It was a good think Kito didn't see that. Seeing blood gets me queasy. After avoiding a fight from Alec calming Kito down, I led the boys to the row we were assigned.

I warned Kyle that things were going to be pretty awkward considering the different social groups and to expect for everyone to stay far away, so I thought he told his group. If he didn't I'd assume that they'd already get the message. One of them sat next to the co-captain of my squad and tried to start up a conversation. The girl stared at him like he was crazy before heading to a different side to where a group of the jocks were. I heard Kyle sigh behind me and turned to see the others in his group go pay for a different row. I expected this would happen. Before I didn't care about it because they weren't part of the in crowd. But now that there was someone I liked I saw how bad this was.

"I'm sorry about that," I tried to apologize. He shook his head and gave me a forced smile.

"You warned me this was gonna happen. I expected something worse to happen so it wasn't all that bad."

He went up to be with his group. A few of them left and there were only 9 left. I turned back around and looked at the others. They were looking up towards Kyle and his friends with vehemence. Kito and Alec were over at the snack bar getting some drinks and food. For so long those two could so ignore who the other really was and just be in love.

"I wonder what it was like," I said.  
"What, what was like?" Kyle asked. I jumped back a few feet. I didn't notice that he was standing in front of me now. He snickered. "Really, what is it?"  
"Brother and Alec are so close to each other and before they were enemies. I don't get how they can love each other so much like they do."  
"When you actually have feelings for someone, you don't care about what others think."

I stared at him for a few minutes before someone called me over to ask where I wanted my name positioned.

"Is the third place okay?"

"Hai,"

"Hey, Kiko. Why'd you invite those noobs over here? We can all do without em,"

Some of them nodded in agreement. They looked none too pleased when I mentioned more people being there.

"I invited them over because I thought it'd be good for all of us to have fun together," I said.

"Oh please. You didn't care about those losers before. Why such a change of heart?" The co-captain asked; his arms laced around the starter.

"They're here because Kiko asked them to be. If you guys have a problem you can leave."

Kito and Alec stood a few steps away from the group. Kito was eyeing his friends who backed down under his glance and Alec continued to calmly rub his arm so that my brother didn't do anything.

"We were happy about coming over here because we thought it'd be fun to hang out. If it really bothers all of you that much we'd leave," Alec suggested. Kito looked down at him apologetically and his friends did the same. Say what they want, but they felt like Alec belonged with them.

"No, you can stay here...it's just the rest of them that we have a problem with," the starter said.

"Everyone I came here with are my friends and if they leave I'll go, too," he turned to Kito and kissed his cheek before leaving to the others. After he left, a vein popped on Kito's neck and forehead. The starter and the others took some precautious steps back.

"Hey, you guys," Kyle said walking up to them. The groups turned to face him and the possy he had behind. Alec was over near the scanner putting in their names.

"What is it, Luicus?" Kito asked. His voice stung. Kyle noticed that he obviously wasn't forgiven for holding Alec's hand but he continued on.

"We thought it'd be pretty cool to have a contest. Some of us haven't been bowling in a while and we thought why the heck not try out our poor skills on some jocks that surely have had more experience," The corner of my lips curled up and I crossed my arms.

"That doesn't sound smart. Taking on jocks and some cheerleaders. You must be a glutton for punishment," I taunted. Kyle smirked and I shivered. The group behind him chuckled and some turned to get their bowling balls.

"I think I can take you guys on. I don't doubt my friends' abilities, either. So, whatdya say? Give it a go or say that you're chicken?"

Kito looked over at Alec who was eyeing Kyle, smirking and giving approval in how he was acting. He growled lowly and adjusted his fiery gaze towards Kyle. The boy creased his forehead, determined.

"I think it would be a good way for you guys to find out where you belong as far as bowling is concerned," Kito stated, going over to the ball racks. He picked up a number 16, sizing it up while he held it in both of his hands.

Kyle went up to grab a number 17 and worked it to find the holes with one hand, the other pushing his hair from his face. His green eye glimmered in the lights and he smirked teasingly at Kito.

"Let the biggest ball win, my friend," the guy stated before going over to his lane with his other friends who proceeded to give him high fives and congrats on challenging Kito.

"This should be fun and interesting," I said picking up my size 8. "Kyle, I hope that you don't do anything that could get you done in."

xoxox

I was against Alec and Kyle was against Kito. The others pit themselves up against the others but it was two against one person sometimes due to the skaters only having 9 people and in total the jocks and the cheerleaders together having 20. Kyle wasn't joking. His friends were lucky enough not to completely throw their balls in the gutters.

"Wow, they suck," Kito interjected. Loud enough for Kyle to hear, who kept getting strikes.

"He doesn't suck," I countered, throwing mine and getting a quarter of the pins down. I went to retrieve mine.

"Tch, well his winning streak has to go down sometime..."  
"Sure, or maybe he's just a natural and you're disappointed that you haven't gotten a strike yet,"  
"Yeah, what's up with that, dude? You're normally really good at bowling," a friend of his said.

"It's because of Luicus. He's breaking my attention."

Kyle and Alec were up to something. Kyle whispered something Alec's ear at the very beginning of the game. Every time it was Alec's turn to bowl, Kyle went up behind him and guided his body to show him "how it's done". A natural flirting move. If they were trying to piss Kito off they were doing a great job. The ball in brother's hand was crushing slowly by his grip.

"I'm gonna kill that guy..." he muttered and flung his ball with force, one last pin standing and the others cracking at the top.  
"Don't damage their property, brother," I warned. He glanced back. So much anger flashed in his eyes.

"Hah, hey, Alec. Lover boy is getting mad back there," one of them piped. Alec looked over and Kito's eyes became gentle again.

"Is he? Good," Kyle joked, laying an arm on Alec's shoulder. Kito and I both tensed and watched them closely.

"Kyle, that's enough," I walked a bit closer.

"We're just joking, it's nothing," he stated.

"Just...stop doing that, seriously. You're getting him too fired up," he looked over at Kito and dropped his arm.

"Fine."

He didn't touch Alec the same way again but the damage was already done. We bowled for another hour and a half before our time ran out. Our team had only gotten one strike during the duration of us playing. Kyle's team, thanks to him, got plenty of strikes to mask for the failures of his other mates.

"That speaks for itself I think," he jammed his hands into his jacket pockets as his friends left the alley.

"Yeah...everything does..." Kito muttered. His focus darted back and forth from Kyle to Alec. Kyle seemed prideful for getting under his skin. Alec on the other hand seemed a bit fearful. _Weird._

"Well we were happy you guys decided to come over and play with us," I said.

"We're happy we were invited," Kyle smiled down at me. I blushed.

"We could have done without you guys coming here," one of Kito's friends stated. Kito agreed with him.  
"When we give more than one fuck we might care," Lovino said. The skaters smirked.

"That's enough guys. Aight, bye," Kyle nodded to me kindly and disregarded the others. I giggled quietly and watched him leave.

"Why did you invite them?" Now it was Kito's turn to get angry about it.

"I thought it would be fun,"  
"Well did you have fun watching the guy that you like and my boyfriend acting closer than they needed to?"

"...Not really..."  
"Exactly. Think about what you're doing next time..."

He and his friends stormed out of the building and headed to their car that was big enough to properly hold all 10 of them. My friends and I filed into three corvettes and were driven home individually. I really thought it was going to be fun but I guess I should have thought about brother's feelings. I knew he and Kyle didn't get along that well.

"I can't believe the ones that actually wanted Kyle to be here didn't come themselves," I whispered.

"You told us that you wanted him to come. None of us were as gung hoe about it," Gilbert's (Prussia's) daughter said.

"I know..."  
"...Stop agging him on,"  
"I can't help it..."

Kito's P.O.V.

(8:00 pm)

I went over to Alec's house a few hours after the bowling event. I was still irritated and I didn't want to end up hurting him like I sometimes did when I got jealous. He was waiting outside in black skinny jeans with chains dangling from both sides of his hips, and a form fitting tank top.

"Wearing that when it's cold outside?" I asked, stepping up in front of him and kissed his forehead.

"It's not that bad outside," he answered, leaning closer.  
"You're cold though..." I walked inside and closed the door.

"I don't feel it," he stayed pressed up against me. "why did you wanna come over so late?"  
"I wanted to talk to you...is that a problem?" I looked down at him. He looked up at me

"Not at all. It's just that...you have my number..." he unglued himself from me and walked up the steps towards his room. I followed him up and thought hard.

He didn't normally act like this when I came over. He probably thinks I'm going to do something. We both sat on his bed after he closed the door.

"Did you not want me to come over?" I asked.

"No, it's not that..."

"...Then why are you acting like this?" I touched his cheek and he leaned closer.

"I know that you're angry at me...and I didn't know if you had time to cool off or not..."

I pulled him into my lap and started spreading kisses along the back of his neck and around to where his neck and shoulder connected. Alec shivered and rubbed my inner thigh up and down slowly, eventually putting pressure on my baggage and leaned closer. I groaned under my breath and sucked harder on the skin, nibbling a little and leaving a large, colorful hickey. Letting go with a 'pop' I kept placing the love marks over his neck until there was a ring and purple around his throat.

"Ah, why did you do that?" he muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Something to remind you and everyone else who you belong to."

He laughed and turned around to face me, pressing me onto the bed and kissed bruising hard. I moaned and he smiled against my lips. Pulling the smaller boy closer, I slid my hand under his shirt and felt around the front of his chest. He broke the kiss and pulled the shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere, and laid back on top of me.

I leaned up and kissed and sucked on his softly pink nubs, rubbing the other in between my fingers. My shirt went up as he fished his own hands up and down my chest. His fingers brushed up against a scar along my stomach. My cock pulsed with each stroke and became semi hard. He adjusted and grinded our lower halves together, his straining against his pants.

Alec's P.O.V.

Kito let his hand drop down from my chest to unbuckle and push off both of our bottoms. I lowered myself in between his legs and sucked and licked above his pelvic bone, lightly pulling on the hair a little below. He shivered above me and I continued to nibble. His cock lifted up and stood at full attention. His size was still a bit much sometimes, especially when it came to giving blowjobs.

I placed my hands firmly on his thighs, stroking close to his crotch, and flicked my tongue along the slit, pushing it in, and engulfed the head plus some inches into my mouth. My cheeks hollowed as I sucked and blowed once I got more in. After I had all 21" in my mouth and moved my head back and forth, teeth brushing up against his veins and massaging his balls.

"A-alec c-can you d-deep throat?" he asked above me.

"I think so," I said around his appendage. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes and dove down, dishing out a furious combination of sucks and pumps. His dick wriggled in the back of my throat and I swallowed a few times, hearing satisfying moans gradually getting louder from my partner. I lashed out my tongue and swiped across his balls, scratching along where his scar was, and teasing his ass. My head moved back and forth and I realized I wasn't controlling the speed. His hands tore into my hair and pulled my head back and forth, thrusting his powerful hips at a relentless pace. My throat started to feel numb but he soon pulled out.

Cum poured from my mouth, some of it I swallowed. His manhood was leaking with pre-cum that made a thin line down on the floor. I took the head in and sucked off the secretions.

"A-alec... come here …" he pulled me up and I was pushed against the bed, underwear roughly torn from my waist. "Spread your legs," he ordered. I did as I was told and held them in place.

He wet his fingers thoroughly before pushing them in my ass. I moaned from the third finger and his thrusting, looking for my prostate. I saw stars when he jabbed his nails harshly against it. When he felt I was stretched enough, or just didn't want to wait longer, he took out the digits and replaced it with his cock.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. He paused and searched his pockets till he fished one out and pushed it on.

"When can we do it without one?" he asked, pushing the head in.

"After high school," I answered.

He frowned and pushed in deeper, 10" in. I clenched hard around him and felt him flinch from being pulled in deeper. I groaned, moving closer to get more in.

"I'm...just going to thrust in..." he warned. Not long after her ground his way balls deep, and started thrusting at top speeds. I yelled and clenched even harder and bit onto his chest to keep from my parents hearing. My body and the bed shook hard. I heard the head board bang possible dents into the wall.

"K-kito a-ahh! N-not t-too ngh hard ohmygod ahh~"

He smashed his lips against mine and bound his way deeper inside me. It expanded more and I felt stretched inside. My prostate was beaten and rattled.

"C-Cumming, I'm c-Cumming,"

"Me...too..."

One final thrust and he collapsed onto me, cum spilling down my legs and deep inside. We lay there panting and kissed breathlessly.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hiding

2 months later:

Kiko's P.O.V.

Recently in the news there was an article about a girl having a baby while she was using the restroom and somehow never acknowledged the fact that she was pregnant. How someone could go for 9 – 10 months without noticing that they were pregnant is beyond me. Demitri took me out yesterday to the hospital so that they could check on the baby. They said everything was fine and that the baby looked healthy. Of course I was happy but now that i'm 3 months along in pregnancy, going onto the fourth year, and starting to feel the affects of illnesses and certain body parts increasing in size, hiding all of it is becoming stressful.

Also, we're nearing midterms and I stay up extra hours and stay at school longer so that I can work hard to actually get good grades so that there wouldn't be a reason for my parents to be on my back. *sigh* Shopping in the "F" breast size is embarrassing and I get even more odd looks from the male population than I'd ever be comfortable with. The plus side of being pregnant is understanding that you're going to have a kid to look up to you. But...

"What about the father of this child? Is he around a lot?"  
"He's around as much as he can be since he has work..."

"Well that's a step in the right direction. What kind of job does he have?"  
"Construction," I lied. "He works at a part time pace. His uncle got the job for him..."

"It sounds like things are pretty well handled, yeah?"  
"Yeah..."

I pressed back my cuticles and looked anywhere but at the counselor. When I told Kito about what happened he insisted that I find a counselor that would talk to me during the next couple of months until I felt comfortable with telling our parents. But if I can't even tell this professional the truth I don't see that happening. I looked back up when I saw the woman give a swift upraise of her hand to look at her watch.

"It seems like we're out of time for the day," she smiled up at me. "but just one more question. How have you been feeling lately?" I was a little surprised.

"Well, I've been doing as okay as someone would when they're in school and pregnant..."

"Have you told your parents about this yet?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Hm.." she patted my hand gently. "Your parents will want to know so that they can help you. It's somethin that you shouldn't go through while holding in secrets."  
"I'll keep that in mind..." I picked up my purse with my free hand and bent enough to hug her. "thank you for lustening when I needed you to. It's... very refreshing to just talk and have someone listen."

"That's what I'm here for," she said. "Come over any time, even if it's not scheduled when you feel like you want to talk,"

A short goodbye later and Kito was driving us back home. He looked over over at me and smiled.

"So how'd the session go today?"  
"It went like it usually did. Some lies but she's a good listener."

"I'm glad that you gave this a chance. You seem like you're doing better than before."  
"What do you mean?"

"When I first suggested you going you got mad and said nothing good would come of it. But after a month you've seemed like you're healthier. I think you needed someone to talk to,"  
"All of it is just preparing me to talk to mom and dad later..."  
"Do you have any idea how you're going to say it?"  
"Not really. I've tried not to think about it too much."

He pulled into the driveway after 10 minutes of silence and turned to fully face me in his seat.

"How long has it been since you've talked to that teacher of yours?"  
"It's been about a week... With the upcoming exams he has to stay at work more so he doesn't have that much time with me. It's okay, though, Kyle and the girls stick around with me and help me do any kinds of shopping or places I need to go to,"  
"So in other words you pack mule them around because they can't say no?" his eyebrows knitted together when I mentioned Kyle's name. "You shouldn't tease a guy like that."  
"No, they asked me if they could help, I didn't ask them. And I'm not teasing him, I just know that if I needed to talk then he's there for me..."Kito sighed and got out of the car. I followd suit.  
"Look, what I'm saying is that even if Demitri is a teacher and he has a lot of work to do, you're going to be his wife and you're going to be the mother of his child, he should make some time to spend with you, too,"  
"He does, really. He's a good -"

"Nothing good can come of that guy. Nothing. And I'm still really disappointed in you for this happening."

"It wasn't like I wanted to get pregnant, Kito! No girl in high school would want to have a baby when they're trying to get a scholorship to a good college. No girl wants to be keeping secrets from her parents and trying to hide the fact that she's getting a belly. No girl... would want to have a relationship with someone that she can feel slipping away and have another boy, that's the best thing that's come her way in a long time, stand there and offer his help, while she wonders why she couldn't wait."

He stared at me for a long time before he leaned over and hugged me. I didn't realize that I'd started crying until he pulled away and I saw a wet patch on his right shoulder. I reached in my purse and pulled out a package of kleenix, smearing my makeup probably.

"I didn't think it was like that with you. I apologize," he said.

"It's okay... for a while now I was like that... where I wouldn't care... but now I'm not," I tried to smile. "I probably look horrible, don't I?"  
"Well -" he drawled, laughing when I swung at him.

A couple more minutes for me to wipe off my mascara and we went inside the house. My parents were up in their room it sounded, but there were more shoes near the front door. Meaning we had guests.

"Who's here?" I asked.  
"I don't know. There wasn't a car out front," Kito answered, pulling off his own shoes. I did the same.  
"Welcome home,"

We both looked up and over at the loveseat. Demitri sat drinking a coctail and with his leg crossed over the other. He curled his fingers over the glass before tipping it back taking in the rest. Next to him was Kyle, who was drinking from something clear and fizzy. His gaze was fixed on the carpet.

"W-what're you two doing here?" I asked sitting where I stood. Kito pulled me back up to lead me to an empty forearm.

"Yeah. What're you," he glared at Demitri, "both doing here?" Kito gave a sympathetic look to Kyle.

"I came here to check on Kiko," Demitri said while standing up. Kito tensed next to me.  
"You really came to see me?" I asked smiling. It was bad timing but he was still here. I stood a little to hug him.

"Why are you here, Luicus?" Kito then asked.

"I came for the same reason. Some of us were worried about Kiko so I came to make sure that she was doing okay..." Kyle looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you Kyle," I said, going to him next for a hug which he gave without looking forced.  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Luicus. You can leave now. As you see she is fine," Demitri said.

"Well I think that since he came all the way over here to check on my little sister we should let him stay for dinner. Isn't that right mom? Dad?"

Sometime during all the mess Kiku and Matthew were standning next to each other at the bottom of the stair case. They looked confused at the tension in the air that was thick. Not even a knife would put a dent in it.

"That would be nice. But... why would they be worried about you, Kiko?" Matthew asked. Kiku looked interested as well.

"Well, uh, lately I've been feeling kind of sick..." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. The two eased some and Kiku came over to check my forehead.

"You do have a fever. Why don't you go rest and I'll bring you up some tea?" he offered. I nodded and went up to the safety of my room.

"We'll go stay with her," Kito said whilst grabbing Kyle's arm to drag him up the steps.  
"I'll make some extra tea for you both, then, too," Kiku said.  
"It was nice of you to come here to see our daughter, Demitri, but I wanted to know why you felt so obligated. You are just her teacher," Matthew spok with suspicion in his voice before sitting within close proximity of the teacher. Demitri moved back to his seat a little to put some distance between them. Kiku prepared the tea in the back, eyes fixed on scanning Demitri.

"Wow, your parents are really good at getting it out of ya, aren't they?" Kyle asked watching them all.

"Yeah. Now you see why I brought you up here with me," Kito pulled him completely into Kiko's room.

"How bad are they prodding him?" I asked.  
"Pretty bad," Kito answered. "I don't know how long or if he's going to be able to keep the secret so you'd better be ready to talk about it,"

"Oh..." I rubbed my arms growing goosebumps. Kyle sat in the chair next to my bed and touched my hand.

"I know you're probably scared and you have a good mind to be. But if you want me to be with you when they're talking about it, I wouldn't mind."  
"Oh Kyle... you don't have to do that for me." I brought him close again to hug.

There was a small twinge in the corner of Kito's lips as he watched us hugging. It felt right to me to hug Kyle and I really wish that I had waited for someone like this to come around... _wait, what am I thinking? He's just a friend, that's all he is, _I reminded myself. A small tap on the door before Kiku walked in. He didn't look like anything surprised him. After he set down the tea he looked over us.

"If you want to say a quick goodbye to your teacher. He's getting ready to leave," he said.

"Alright, we'll be down soon," Kito said. Kiku nodded and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?"  
"A little better," I said honestly. He smiled before closing the door softly behind him and descending the stairs. A couple of minutes passed.

"You aren't going to see him off, are you?" Kyle asked. I made no motions of standing up.

"I don't feel like talking to him. I think if I were to stand up I might vomit," I blushed, deeply embarrassed for this sickness.

"Should I bring a trash can in here just in case you do... vomit?" Kito asked.

"Yes, please." he got up and went to the bathroom.

Kyle looked down at his watch with a troubled expression, hand still laying atop of mine. I remebered he said that he came here to check on me.

"You came here for the same reason as Demitri. How long were you here?" I asked.  
"About 3 hours. I didn't know that you were with your therapist. I hope I didn't overstay my visit?"  
"Oh, of course not. You're always welcome in my home,"  
"Thanks."

"Oh, you were looking at your watch earlier. Was there something wrong?"  
"No, I just didn't tell them I'd be out this late and I should probably call them and check in soon," he smiled.

The front door downstairs opened and closed and a few seconds later a cars engine turned on and rode away. Kito came back into the room and set the trash can next to me, holding a few extra rolls of trash bags. His phone was in his other hand and he was typing very earnestly.

"Who are you talking to?" Kyle asked.

"Who do you think?" I asked smiling. Kito's face was priceless.

"I'm just confirming... a date is all.." he put his phone in his back pocket and grinned.

"Dinner's ready," Matthew said. He was at the door.

The three of us grabbed our tea's that hadn't been touched and forced down a couple of sips before we went downstairs. The table looked like it was made for a king with all the meat. There was oden, shabu shabu, miso soup, korokke, and a steaming pot of rice. Kyle and Kito looked at each other quickly both sharing excitement and their stomachs rumbled. Mine flopped and I felt sick again.

"We know that you like fish," Kiku spoke up bringing a small piece of sushi to me. I looked up at it. "this is a new recipe. I wanted to know if you'd taste it for me,"

The smell alone forced up bowel and I made it to the toilet before anything happened. Kiku and Matthew sighed going over to the bathroom where Kito and Kyle were both patting and rubbing my back.

"For a while now I thought that there was something going on. You would miss meals and then you would eat some interesting things." I looked up at them. "we confirmed it with talking to Demitri. We are very disappointed that you didn't tell us before."

They're gazes flew up to Kyle and within seconds they were cornering him. Kyle's eyes flashed confusion.

"Someone that hasn't even had our consent to go out with our daughter you get her pregnant and wait for when she's 3 months in, not telling us about it, a teacher having to speak up, and you act like you're just a friend? You had better be taking responsibility for this!"

"W-wait, what?! I haven't touched your daughter, I swear! We're just friends from school I would never do anything to her or with her."

That stung and I physically flinched. Kito stood up completely straight and pulled me up slowly and against him so I wouldn't fall any kind of way.

"He's not lying, he didn't get her pregnant," Kito said.

"Why would Demitri have made something lilke that up?" Mattew prodded. He had taken off his glasses.

"I really don't know why he would. I mean..." he looked over at me. I shook my head no.

"You mean, what?"

"He wouldn't have lied to you. He is your friend, right? Also a faculty member," Kyle spoke up. He moved himself away from the wall and closer to mom and dad. "it's true, it was my fault that Kiko is pregnant. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier, I just wasn't sure when would be the right time. And I also know that you would have looked to her as if she had as much fault as I did. In fact I take complete responsibility for everything that happened."

Another time I threw up into the toilet. Not from the sickness but from fear that he'd be possibly killed on the spot. Our parents looked doubtful but sighed.

"We aren't going to let this slide. We're talking to your parents about this and you are going to be helping our daughter with everything. You'll take her to school, to her appointments, you're spending every bit of time that you have with her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"...You might be a decent young man after all..."

We sat down and ate the food. I settled for having anything with very little meat and more wheat. By the time it was 9:00 P.M. Kyle stood up and dismissed himself. I followed him out to his car and stopped him before he left.

"Why did you say that?" I asked. Some tears were falling and he wiped them off.

"The truth isn't something we should tell right now. You'll just have to wait for that teacher to be honest."

"But you shouldn't have had to shoulder this."  
"Becuase your parents think that you and I are together it kinda saves me the trouble of asking you out."

Hesitant he kissed my cheek and got into his 2002 Chrysler PT Cruiser and drove off leaving me to stand there.

– END


End file.
